The Moon's Awakening
by The-BlAcKShEeP-Daughter
Summary: Its been six years now since Selene had her affair with Dracula. Things have changed and life has continued, but now Dracula has come back into Selene's life.Sequel to A Halloween's Delight. R&R please.


Disclaimer: I own nothing now or ever, thank you and continue on.

**A/N: So yep, this is the next part to "A Halloween Delight". Hope you enjoy it. If you haven't read that story/ one-shot go and read it, thank you.**

**Chapter One**

She sighed as he slowly slid his finger along her spine. A soft smile played on her lips as she ran her hand through his raven hair.

"I miss you Selene, must you always leave me behind?" He whispered to her.

She went to answer but her voice came out a whimper.

He grinned "If you can't tell me what you want than you'll have to show me, shall we my moon"

She jumped up out of bed panting with her heart pounding. Selene flopped back down heaving a sigh.

"Now's not the time Vald, of all nights to start that"

It had been six years since her affair with the famous Valdislaus Dracula. Selene had gone to school the next day to find her favorite history teacher gone never to return. At first she would dream about him but after a year or so they slowly stopped, till now. Selene was a strong female, she put herself through college, found a great job that included a great salary, and had a wonderful life.

Selene found herself day dreaming about her master.

She shook herself away from the images of him "I can't do this now, I have to get some sleep! I have my wedding to attend. Ugh the worst time Vald!"

After many hours of trying to sleep, and after every time she started to doze she'd start to dream of him again.

Her night was a long one and in the morning she had gotten only four hours of sleep.

As she was fixing a cup of coffee for herself, the two bride's maids came running in.

"What! Selene why aren't you even dressed yet? We have to go to the hair salon in like an hour!" Hope yelled while Faith nodded her head.

Yes Faith, a lot had happened to her through those six years. Her so called friends stopped talking to her when she fell in love with a geeky friend of Hope's. After seeing Faith's older friends start picking on her, Selene took pity on her and once Faith stopped the dumb blonde act she was really very sweet.

"Is it that time already? Heh, guess I started to think to hard again." Selene smiled.

Faith piped in "What could you be think about that hard?"

Selene looked at her cup "Not sure"

"Okay, let's get this show on the road, I don't want all my hard work going to waste" Hope said while pulling Selene into her bedroom. "Get dressed and fast"

She watched as Hope walked out the door and shut it behind herself. Selene figured that since she'll be in her wedding dress for a good seven hours, she'd wear comfy clothes.

As Selene came out of her room Hope was running about.

Selene turned to Faith "Has she been like this all morning?"

"Worse, she literally rolled me out of bed and dressed me" Faith laughed slightly.

"You'd think she was the one getting married"

After calming Hope down a bit the three went to the hair salon. Hope and Faith were getting half up dos while Selene, the bride was getting an up do.

Right after they made their way to the church to finish getting ready.

Selene was the first to get her make up done. She had black eye liner, an earthy dark brown and a light green highlight, while her lip stick was a soft pink and just a touch of blush.

Next was her dress, the color was a pearl, the style was a ball gown with a soft sweet heart neckline. She added a crimson ribbon to give it a small amount of color. She also had a pair of gloves.

As Selene stare at herself in the mirror Hope and Faith came to check on her.

"Selene, you look beautiful. Erik's a lucky man" Faith gasped.

She let the girls fuss over her, while she couldn't believe that the woman in the mirror was her. True the lady was pretty, but it looked nothing like her.

"Moony?" A voice asked from the door way.

Hope smiled "That would be Alex, I can't wait till he sees you. Come in babe"

That's right, "babe". Alex and Hope got together the day after the night she made love with her master.

Alex came in and gave Hope a quick kiss. "You look wonderful Selene. It's almost time walk down the aisle, you ready?"

Selene looked in the mirror once more. "As ready as I'll ever be"

The music started as Selene and Alex stood wait for their turn. The walk felt like it took forever, so many things where going through her head.

Once standing with her soon to be husband, Selene looked him over. Erik had his blonde hair slicked back with a few pieces fall in the front. His bright blue eyes showing nothing but happiness and love, his soft pink lips set in a smile. She loved him, she felt safe with him, and everything was just perfect with him… then why did she feel like something wasn't right.

Selene heard the priest say the famous "If anyone has any abjections speak now or forever hold your peace".

The room was quiet as Erik gazed over her so very happy… She couldn't do this. There was something she needed to do. And she knew exactly what she had to do.

Selene straightened herself a bit. "Erik, I love you… But there is something I have to do or this won't be right, and if you don't want to have me after then so be it."

Before running out of the church she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Everyone was in a shock as she ran out the doors. Everyone was hot on her tail when she went through the court yard. Just before she could get into a limo Erik took a hold of her and spun her around.

"Selene, what's wrong? Tell me please." Erik questioned looking so worried and heart broken.

She gave a small smile and kissed him "Trust me"

And Selene was gone.

When she had gotten back to her home she quickly packed what would be needed for a week trip and called the airport.

"Yes. Hello. Hi I'm gonna need your soonest flight to Romania please. Okay, yes that would be great, I'll pay for it there, my names Selene Orkins, I'll be there shortly to pick it up, thank you so much."

Just as she put the phone down it started to ring.

Without thinking or looking she answered "Hello?"

"Selene! What the hell? What is wrong with you, that boy is perfect for you!" Hope yelled into her ear.

"Look there's just something I have to do before I can do anything else, okay" Selene sighed.

Hope spoke angrily back "The only thing you should do is ask Erik to forgive you and take you back!"

"Whether you like it or not Hope this is my life, and I can do with it as I please and if that means me marrying will have to wait, then it waits" Selene hung up before Hope could yell at her some more.

While leaving she made sure to leave her phone behind.

The flight didn't give her any trouble; it had been a bit long but nothing too bad.

When she was finally off the plain Selene headed out side to try and find a taxi or some kind of ride.

For the most part she really didn't know where she was really going, how she was going to get there, or if what she was going to do would even work.

Once fully understanding she wasn't really going to get anywhere that night Selene figured she'd find a good hotel.

(later{ cuz I don't wanna type out her finding a hotel and booking a room})

Selene just couldn't go to sleep. It may have been because of the full moon or the millions of twinkling stars but she couldn't tear herself away from the window. Finding she felt confined Selene quickly grabbed a jacket and headed out the door.

Selene walked around the dark town center and sat down on a bench. That's when she heard a screeching and the sound of wings. Selene couldn't help but smirk at her luck.

"Look what I found sisters, a pretty little girl" Selene heard a voice she knew was Aleera.

Selene saw the same three faces six years ago looking at her from behind. She knew she should have been afraid of the three female vampires, but that was the last thing she felt.

"What's your name my dear?" Aleera hissed in her ear.

Selene smiled "It's Selene, Aleera. Don't you remember me?"

Aleera gasped as well as the other two.

The first to fully view her was Verona "You've changed so"

"What are you doing here?" Marishka questioned.

Verona was right; Selene had changed quite a bit. Her hair color was no longer a dark brown it was instead a crimson red. She also had gained a small amount of weight in both her hips and chest. She had gotten a little bit taller too.

Selene held up her left hand "I've come to ask our master's blessing upon my marriage before I do get married"

Selene thought for a minute 'If I get married that is'

They all flocked to Selene, cooing and hugging.

She couldn't help but laugh at their female nature.

"The sooner I get the master's blessing the sooner I leave"

Aleera loved the sound of that because she quickly turned into her bat form and picked Selene up. She squeaked and held on to Aleera's feet for dear life.

Before she knew it Selene was laying on a stone floor with the sound of three women yelling at each other.

Selene sat up and let her hair fall in front of her face. "Ow, you do know I'm still human Aleera"

That's when the doors slammed open and there stood a very angry Dracula.

"What is all this noise? I have important things to be doing!"

While Selene sat there waiting for Dracula to notice her a few Dwerger came to see her. Some even went to poke her with a dragger.

"You even put that thing near me I'll slice you in half" She hissed at them.

That had gotten Dracula's attention. "And who is this lovely lady?"

"Ever the charmer" Selene mumbled and then spoke up "I haven't changed that much have I master?"

Once Selene said "Master" Dracula knew who she was.

He had her in a lip lock within seconds "Tell me my moon, what brings you to me?"

"I have a request to ask for you" She said in shock.

Dracula went to kiss her again (man whore! Sorry) "Ask then"

She pulled away from him and held up her left hand again "I would like to ask you if I may marry"

At first he was silent and then his mood change all together.

"No, you may not you are mine Selene"

The three brides stood shocked.

"No? No. Well why not? I mean I could have gone and married Erik without you even knowing!" Selene was pissed.

He laughed "Then go on and marry this Erik, he'll be dead soon enough"

"You wouldn't dare!" Selene yelled at him.

Dracula stood smugly "Oh but I would, you seem to forget who I am"

Selene in anger stormed off not caring where she went as long as it was away from HIM.

It was a good fifth teen minutes before the brides found her.

"Master only wants what's best for you Selene, dear" Verona said while putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Just can't believe him! All I wanted, and then he, ARGH!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

The scream echoed through the stone walls of the castle.

Selene then became very calm "I need to get some air, Verona if you could show me the way outside"

Verona had started to worry over Selene when she had been sitting outside in the cold weather for an hour. Not once did Selene move.

"Verona, how is she?" Dracula asked in his normal uncaring tone.

Verona looked at him "I'm not sure. Please master, consider letting Selene get married, even though she'll be with someone else you will still be her master, that's why she came in the first place."

"It is your place to talk to me like that" Dracula growled at her.

Verona stood her ground "Talk to her, she's starting to worry me"

Dracula gave a huff but walked toward Selene.

"Can I help you master" Selene put as much hate has as possible into the "master" part.

"I'll give you my blessing…" Vald started.

Selene looked at him with hopeful eyes "Really?"

He smiled "Under one condition"

Selene's eyebrow rose "And that would be what?"

"I get to have you to do with whatever I want and whenever for two weeks" He whispered in her ear while playing with a piece of her hair.

Selene though about it for a moment "All right, we have a deal."

Dracula had on that wolf like grin and licked his lips. "Come along back inside my dear moon."

**A/N: Give three reviews and you shall have your next chapter. Warning, the next chapters will have a lot of sexual actions, words, and more**.

**Special Thanks to the following:**

**Twilightfans – Thanks for the review and here is the sequel! **

**Lady of the Lily – Thanks for the review and the harry potter part was I stole Remus's (sp?) nickname… Moony. **

**.Fortune – I'm glad you like the story so much and I hope you like the sequel as much or more, thanks for the review by the way.**

**TheSlytherinWolf – Thanks for the Awesome, hope this one is too! Thanks for the review.**

**dance-love-happiness – Welp here's the sequel, hope you enjoyed this one as much as the last.**

**AND A SUPER THANKS TO:**

**Parisian Cherie – Thank you so much. I really hope you liked the beginning to this story. There is so much more that's going to happen and I will out right say this, you did inspire me to truly continue this story, I only ever played with the idea of continuing it. But I wouldn't call this a masterpiece.**


End file.
